


[東離劍遊記 西幽玹歌] 玹願  (電影微雷)

by yukoya



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 西幽玹歌
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoya/pseuds/yukoya
Summary: 1.殤浪愛愛不可圍觀，砲灰只好砲灰了。2.阿浪是誘餌，但也不是真的"那個"誘餌，目的只是要讓少爺自己找來才不會傷及無辜。(不過殤叔還是在房裡以防萬一)3.把人打殘是意外，雇主也不會要求負責，只是殤浪很善良的，所以任務不算失敗只是不完美。4.想像一下剛爽完還沒撒嬌，旁邊突然冒出一團討厭鬼，不剁成碎片才怪。5.西幽玹歌十刷阿!!!!





	[東離劍遊記 西幽玹歌] 玹願  (電影微雷)

[東離劍遊記西幽玹歌]玹願 (電影微雷)

他回想著初次在艷樓花台上見到那人的風景。

絕美的顏容，清冷氣質，一頭焰色長髮僅束簡單髮髻，細軟碎散的瀏海半蓋湖綠色的眼，身穿一襲純白華服。在喧鬧不已的大廳中彈著琵琶，唱著歌，顯得與世隔絕的高雅脫俗。

樂師坐在精心佈置的花台中央，吟唱著不知名，卻讓他入迷的樂曲，那時的他甫進大廳，直到樂師仰頭唱出最後一步的詠嘆調，停下琵琶聲，他才發現自己一直呆站在原地，直到樂師伴隨著眾人掌聲下台。

他以常客身份與樓主打聽消息，才了解這位麗人是樓主朋友介紹，為著慶祝艷樓開張周年特意邀請來表演的樂師。還特別強調樂師雖然答應在艷樓演出，但可是清白人家，賣藝不賣身的。

然而對樓主軟硬兼施了兩天，卻僅打探出樂師這幾日被安置在艷樓中，樓主不願露出樂師的廂房，樂師表演完後亦彷彿人間蒸發，總無法追蹤。不過上樑正不代表下樑不歪，他光顧艷樓可不是頭一遭，也不是沒收買下人的經驗。好不容易抓到機會，抓過拿著食盒行經小廊的小牙子，揉摸著稚嫩柔弱的身子，利誘出樂師所在的廂房位置，他才放下喘息著的女孩，輕步離開。

踏著漆紅走廊，浸淫在艷樓特有氣氛中，他不斷回想著樂師在台上演奏的場景，以及盡情演唱時的表情。

越想，他的腳步越是輕巧無聲。

有一段時間了，他發現自己的腳步與呼吸，可以自我控制地很輕，他可以走到管家的背後，直到他出聲前，管家都不會知道少爺在自己背後。  
管家的反應很有趣。

而他的聽感也越來越靈敏，能在房中聽見，身處宅邸另一頭的父親，斥喝下僕的怒罵聲。甚至，他認為自己能控制他人，前幾日擁抱的女子，不就在他的試驗之下，讓他予取予求呢。

當他無聲無息地找到少語樂師的廂房時，發現裡頭燈已暗。他挑了眉，未料對方已睡下。  
豈不更方便自己行事？

他舔舔嘴，想著不久前台上的麗人，低著頭撥琴，艷紅飽滿的雙唇……

手一抬，手指一彎，甫碰著門環...他的身體便是一僵。

細細的喘息聲從廂門散出，即使門未開，依然藉由他的異能傳入耳中。  
他不可置信地全身發冷，想說服自己走錯廂房，但他肯定，這確實是樂師的聲音。

那喘息，如細絲飄盈，卻也如雷般重響。

他從肌膚的相觸，與布料的摩擦聲聽出來，樂師正跨坐於某人身上，十分專注地扭著細腰，而下頭半躺的男人扶著樂師，發出舒服的喘息。

樂師渴求著那個男人，對男人順從地張開雙腿，展開身體，任男人破入他，擁有他，他毫無掩飾對男人的情意。男人雖處下方，但細緻的愛撫、親吻手指的疼惜小動作，以及心滿意足的嘆息，讓兩人的交纏彷彿深入靈魂，探進心靈。

他們將彼此的情愛都給了對方。毫無保留。

他本應氣惱即將到手的花竟被採集個透徹，但心中卻是另一股火上來。  
不。  
不是。  
他從沒想過情愛能如此渴求，甚至掏出心掏肺的付出。

他活在只有權的世界，出身卑微的生母無法庇護他，短視見利的父親沒有愛養他。他的環境沒有愛，甚至沒有恨，只有冰冷。

裡頭傳出的喘息聲越加高亢，從喉嚨發出的聲音彷彿毒藥，引起喪鐘，重擊他，壓碎他，震出他的理智，也敲響他的病狂。

他本是聽覺靈敏，在這瞬間卻彷彿雙眼能穿透廂門，越過花桌，從未落下床帷的寢床上，瞧見樂師光裸著他本欲撥弄的纖體，頭微後仰，優美的頸子因汗濕黏著著幾縷紅發，依然清麗的容顏因情慾而歡悅，眼眸輕閉且濕潤。被吻得艷紅的雙唇輕啟，哼出抵達高潮的酥軟呻吟，與下頭男人的粗吼長喘，共同合奏出完美的樂章。

但他也隨著那終曲而暴火。大吼一聲，全身靈識暴走，他不知異能從何來，亦不知怒氣從何去。  
那聲鐘聲未停歇，電光霎那他瞧見湖綠色的眼眸打開開，凶狠且銳利地怒視他，隨即一波尖銳的琵琶聲，使他震耳欲聾，腦中一陣空白，內心一片空蕩。  
同時失去知覺。

也在此後，失去人生。

================

「差點就功虧一簣了，究竟發生什麼事了？」凜雪鴉用煙斗敲敲平躺在地的袁家少爺，確認尚有呼吸心跳，好奇地問。

「呃……」殤不患面露尷尬，「你不是說他最快也是明天，怎麼樓主才剛露口風，頭一晚就跑來了！」

「我是說可能是明天，看來浪大俠太有魅力，這幾日讓袁少爺探聽地太焦心，異能失控了。那小牙子年紀太小已經死了。」凜雪鴉拉來椅子坐下，語氣雖是憐憫嘆息，卻環視廂房確認是否有殘留的妖異氣息。

「你只是想要養那妖崇吧！這什麼嗜好！」殤不患倒杯茶給抱著聆牙坐在窗邊，不發一語的浪巫謠，自己坐在花桌另一頭，頭疼地撫額。

飛蠻妖寄生在袁少爺身上，藉著他吸食城中女子的腦，雖然不致命，但會喪失腦部部分功能。例如無法言語、視力喪失，甚至智力受損。

殤不患看出袁老爺滿口掛心城中居民安危，更多的是為自己的面子，不願家中出了個禍凶辱了家名。然而居民是無辜的，浪巫謠更是無法放過妖崇，於是設了個局，讓袁少爺自願且單獨到廂房，接著製造機會讓飛蠻妖脫離袁少爺。

本來可以完整打出寄生的飛蠻妖，結果袁少爺不知受了什麼刺激、哪根筋不對，短短時間居然與妖同化，腦子讓飛蠻妖完整吞食，還妖化成了半妖。  
如今沒了腦，妖力連著飛蠻妖被浪巫謠打散，等於沒了一半的身體，就這樣成了殘疾人士。

雖然袁老爺的要求是解決狀況，沒有限定如何處理，按他的態度，那位袁少爺即便將來成了廢人，大概也不在意。

殤不患看著不省人事、後半生等於毀了的袁少爺，又想他生在這種家庭，真是無辜。

然而儘管是意外，這回卻也是他們疏忽了。

===========

殤不患看著一襲白衣的浪巫謠，抱著聆牙坐在窗邊休息，覺得有些不習慣，卻又回憶湧現。

那時羽翼未豐就離巢的初生雛鳥，擁有足以奪心的天賦嗓音，不知何去何從又怕孤單，這樣的他卻對自己保證不入俗世。

那晚，他瞧著一路蒐集來的劍，頭一回思及兵器有情感嗎？有情緒嗎？  
蒼生無辜，被兵器斬殺的生命無數，然而這些被世人胡用、誤用，又捧至聲望高處的兵器，若瞧見西幽各地的殘況，甚至現在被自己收藏在陋室之中，又是什麼樣的心情？

看著在夜色中依舊閃著光芒的萬世神伏，它若有心，先前身處在皇宮中，是否如同那纖長背影般迷惘、寂寞又孤寂地讓人心疼。

「患……，不患……」

殤不患回過神，浪巫謠不知何時已靠過來，歪頭看他。聆牙被放在窗邊不在懷中，因此眼前一片橘白色。

聆牙說：「你一直盯著阿浪發呆，怎麼啦？」

「呃……」殤不患有些語塞。

「不過啊！阿浪這身白袍，讓我想起那時，終於誕生的感覺真好，可以盡情說話的感覺真好！」聆牙開合著口部機關，興高采烈地說。

殤不患確實也想起了那晚，純淨的少年飄然出現在戰場，褪下白袍，如鳳凰重生般換上如焰紅服，決心除邪。  
那堅定的眼神比奪心嗓音更讓他感到佩服且迷人。

這頭浪巫謠見殤不患又陷入呆然，便不喚他，只是都站起來了也不想坐回窗邊，乾脆席地而坐，雙臂交錯枕臥在殤不患腿上，靜默地仰頭看他。  
不患難得發呆，他有些新奇。

殤不患眨眨眼才發覺腿上多了些重量，低頭一瞧驚見浪巫謠在自己雙腿間抬頭瞧他，才陷入回憶，這邊浪巫謠頂著過去髮型未解，殤不患腦中不禁回跑著各種類似場景的跑馬燈。

渾身一抖唬了一跳，亦嚇著浪巫謠。

「殤？」

殤不患抹了抹臉，將浪巫謠扶起來。「別坐地上，當心著涼。」

浪巫謠聽話站起，卻不是坐到旁邊，而是撥開殤不患的手臂，坐到他腿上。

殤不患展臂將浪巫謠攬進懷中，摸摸細軟的秀髮。  
說真的，若不是當初浪巫謠態度堅決，他真的會覺得在誘拐少年家，好像犯罪一樣。

「殤……」

「嗯？」殤不患梳著如瀑橘髮，隨意地回應。

「巫謠聽的是心之聲，喜歡不患堅強的內心。」

「……」殤不患低頭栽進浪巫謠胸口，這種突發的直球最讓他招架不住。  
而且不要用第三人稱自稱，太可愛了！

浪巫謠對殤不患的反應十分困惑。「不喜歡？」

「不、不、喜歡，喜歡。」趕忙安撫浪巫謠，殤不患可沒忘記正事，深吸口氣讓自己冷靜下來。「只是覺得你更適合紅色。」

浪巫謠聽殤不患連說兩次喜歡，高興不已。聞言，起身從殤不患懷中脫出，褪下白色袍服，並用外衣蓋住打著哈欠的聆牙。  
白皙的裸體在殤不患詫異卻熱如火的眼神中移動到床邊，浪巫謠赧然地撩起一縷長髮，輕聲說：「那麼，不患將巫謠染紅吧。」

浪巫謠的出現讓殤不患思考從前未曾考慮的可能與未來；與殤不患相遇讓浪巫謠明瞭己身去向及心之嚮往。

他們的出現是彼此人生的意外與心願。

黑暗中，殤不患讓浪巫謠在身下呻吟，讓對方沾滿自己氣息。而浪巫謠也不甘於此，數次伸手挑逗著殤不患，用各種姿勢與角度接納對方的火熱。情意交纏，殤不患有些失了理智，這回，他讓對方在上頭，如願欣賞著浪巫謠佈滿紅痕且透著紅暈的身體，以及樂師失控的表情。  
如火的後穴包裹著自己，殤不患次次挺入，屢屢撞擊，最後讓情潮的鋪天淹沒兩人。  
然後……

說真的，殤不患那瞬間有些嚇到。前一刻在懷中溫如水、如無骨，正浸淫在孟浪中的愛人，突然有如猛獸一般破匣而出，瞬間暴起的殺氣，讓他差點緩不過來。  
更別提那還含在內穴的分身……咳……

只有浪巫謠感知得到妖異，這回才會計劃以他為誘餌。因此他也不能怪浪巫謠失手打死飛蠻妖。換作是自己，在兩人濃情蜜意抵死纏綿時，突然跑出個程咬金，如果對方是實體，隨便一塊惟布，殤不患都能殺死對方。

難道要怪兩人都大意陷入慾網中，壓根沒注意袁少爺在門口。誰又想得到袁少爺短短時間就能運用妖能竄入房內？

知道自己在任務上闖了禍，但又覺得房事被擾感到委屈的浪巫謠，始終不發一語地坐在窗邊，連聆牙都不敢開口。

頭不患揉揉太陽穴，旁邊的凜雪鴉不斷問著話。  
他頭好痛啊……

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 1.殤浪愛愛不可圍觀，砲灰只好砲灰了。  
2.阿浪是誘餌，但也不是真的"那個"誘餌，目的只是要讓少爺自己找來才不會傷及無辜。(不過殤叔還是在房裡以防萬一)  
3.把人打殘是意外，雇主也不會要求負責，只是殤浪很善良的，所以任務不算失敗只是不完美。  
4.想像一下剛爽完還沒撒嬌，旁邊突然冒出一團討厭鬼，不剁成碎片才怪。  
5.西幽玹歌十刷阿!!!!


End file.
